Hn
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Min,udah makan?"/"Hn."/Min,gimana ujiannya?"/Changmin ingin sekali meminjam mikropon milik ketua RT untuk meneriakkan pada si beruang kutub Yunho kalau mau mendekati kakaknya ya deketin aja. Ngapain harus deketin si adek yang ehm.../ warning: Homin
1. Chapter 1

Hn

.

.

Disclaimer: seluruh pemain adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri

.

.

"Min,udah makan?"/"Hn."/Min,gimana ujiannya?"/Changmin ingin sekali meminjam mikropon milik ketua RT untuk meneriakkan pada si beruang kutub Yunho kalau mau mendekati kakaknya ya deketin aja. Ngapain harus deketin si adek yang ehm.../ Homin or Yunjae? Read this if u wanna know...-_^

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Remaja (?) bernama Changmin segera mengerutkan dahinya. Pemandangan penuh aura sepi sudah biasa baginya. Yang penting si kulkas tercinta rame ya sudah. Dia rela bergaul dengan sang kulkas demi menunggu sang kakak yang tentu saja masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sebagai sang pejuang skripsi.

Dirinya yang berstatus sebagai maba (mahasiswa baru) masih bisa ongkang-ongkang kaki karena materi yang diterimanya masih berupa materi umum. Sehingga dia masih bisa buka-buka buku catatan lamanya namun juga harus mencari materi baru yang lebih dalam.

Dengan memasangkan headphone serta memutar lagu bernuansa beat, Changmin sudah angguk-angguk sambil menikmati cookies karya sang Umma yang kemungkinan besar pulang malam bebarengan dengan sang Appa. Jadi bisa dibilang juragan di kediaman keluarga Kim yang asri ini.

Dan tanpa sadar senyum evil pun muncul...

Mohon di maklumi,sebenarnya sang kakak sudah memperingatkan (bahkan menarik-natik pipinya) untuk berlatih senyum yang sopan. Namun yang namanya sebiasaan...

Enggak kok... Enggak...

Changmin sudah 'dewasa' kok jadi tidak terlalu jahil seperti dulu. Tapi kalau sudah kumat ya Wassalam... =,=

"Aku pulang..."

Changmin yang masih sibuk angguk-angguk tidak menyadari bahwa sang kakak yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa menumpahkan aura bunga-bungaan. Dan ketika sudah menemukan momen penuh aura seperti itu tentu saja sang kakak langsung mengabadikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Jae?"

Sang kakak yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu segera menunjuk ke arah sofa yang ditepati adiknya. Disana terlihat Changmin yang ternyata sudah ketiduran dengan posisi yang imut.

"Kenalkan, dia adikku. Kim Changmin..." ucap Jaejoong dengan aura yang masih berbunga-bunga. Sedangkan teman satu dosen pembimbing nya hanya bisa menaruh tangan di bawah dagu dengan aura menilai-nilai sosok yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dia adikmu? Kenapa enggak pernah cerita?"

"Karena aku khawatir kalau dia bakalan diincar oleh orang-orang yang mencurigakan."

"Tak kusangka kau menderita brother complex ya?" ucap teman yang disapa Yunho itu. Suaranya yang cukup nge-bass membuat Jaejoong mendelik. Lalu dengan jika was-was dirinya menoleh ke arah sang adik yang ternyata mulai ngulet dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

Kyeopta!

"Nggghh... Hyung?"

"Nde... Hyung sudah pulang...Minnie udah lama nunggunya?" ucap sang kakak sambil mengusap-usap kepala Changmin. Biasanya yang namanya Changmin itu tidak suka dengan yang namanya skinship. Namun kalau dalam keadaan benteng yang lemah(?) , Changmin sudah mirip dengan anak kucing yang sedang malas-malasan.

Dan Jaejoong selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu!

Changmin melepaskan headphone nya dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Lalu dengan sedikit stretching dirinya berusaha untuk bangun dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal...

Salahkanlah Changmin yang masih memiliki separuh nyawa dan mata yang kurang berakomodasi dengan baik...

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kok ada beruang di depan pintu?"

.

.

.

to be continues

.

.

See you in the next chapter. Jangan lupa review ya... ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Hyung,kok di depan pintu rumah ada beruang sih?"tanya Changmin dengan mengucek-ucek matanya. Jae hanya bisa cengo namun akhirnya meraih leher sang adik dan memitingnya. Changmin sendiri malah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri yang berakhir pada dua orang kakak beradik yang guling-guling di atas lantai marmer rumah.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang berada di depannya. Namun ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang memang kekanak-kanakan,dia bisa memaklumi. Apa Jae tadi sudah bilang mengenai pendidikan yang saat ini ditempuh oleh Changmin?

"Sudah biarkan saja. Aku juga sering dibilang begitu kok sama anak-anak di kompleks ku. Lebih baik kau hentikan sebelum adikmu pergi ke dunia lain,"ucap Yunho. Namun kalau diperhatikan ternyata wajah yang tertera pada Jaejoong bukanlah wajah kesal maupun...

"Aadduuh... adikku benar-benar neomu kyeopta! Uwa..."

"Hyyuunng... lepasin... aku bener-bener bisa melihat bayangan kakek buyut kita..." ucap Changmin sambil berusaha untuk memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke tenggorokannya.

"Oh,ya ampun... mianhe...mian..mian... waduh... Enggak apa-apa kan?" ucap Jae sambil melepaskan pitingannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin. Mereka berdua seolah-olah meninggalkan Yunho yang sedari tadi merasa bak udara yang numpang lewat.

Hah...

Jadi ini alasannya Jae yang selalu bilang 'masih ada yang lebih neomu kyeopta dibandingkan dia' ketika ditanyai soal cewek cantik yang secara tak sengaja lewat di depannya oleh teman-temannya.

Jadi yang paling imut itu si adik?

Yunho pun memperhatikan sang adik. Memang sih... imut..

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Hyung gimana bimbingannya tadi? Ada revisi gitu?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dan disanalah Yunho bisa melihat sepasang mata yang benar-benar mirip teman tidurnya waktu dulu (karena dirinya tidak bisa membawa bonekanya yang bernama Bambi ke kos-kosan).

Ya,sepasang mata bambi

Dan tanpa sadar Yunho sudah memandangi Changmin hingga yang dipandang merasa merinding.

"Hyung,siapa sih Ahjussi itu? Kok auranya horror gitu? Nemu dimana?" ucap Changmin sambil mengusap-usap lengan atasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jae yang menyadarinya hanya bisa memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi yang... sulit diterjemahkan.

Sedangkan Yunho yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja ketika dibilangi beruang kini merasakan sengatan listrik yang membahana di kepalanya.

Ah-

Ahjussi?!

Bukankah dia itu seumuran dengan Jae yang berstatus sebagai kakak Changmin? Kok bisa-bisanya si curut itu manggil dia Ahjussi?!

"Pppfft... ternyata bukan cuma anak-anak aktivis kampus saja yang mengiramu sudah tua,Yunho. Dan ternyata adikku yang satu ini juga mengira mu sudah tua. Dan levelnya melebihi mereka yang mengiramu mahasiswa S2 lagi. Muahahahah...Haduh... Ahjussi... Good job namdongsaengku tersayang..." ucap Jae sambil mencubit pipi kanan Changmin.

"Appo... hyung .. appo..."

"Namanya Jung Yunho... seumuran denganku tapi aku agak tua dikit.. persis kayak kamu sama Kyuhyun temen mainmu itu..."

Changmin yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang Hyung hanya bisa manggut-manggut dan kembali memandang ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan 'kau-mau-ngapain-deket-deket-sama-Hyungku-?'

Dan yang ditatap malah merasa kalau ada anak kecil yang sedang kagum padanya. Jujur,rasanya Yunho ingin memasukkan Changmin ke dalam kantung ataupun tasnya dan memasangnya di rumah.

Saking imutnya ...

"O...oh.."

Yunho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika mendengarkan momen dari Changmin. Cuma gitu doang?

"Hey,bicara yang sopan Chwang.."ucap Jae sambil memberikan gesture menceramahi. Changmin akhirnya mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nde..." sahut Changmin. Jae akhirnya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Changmin da menyuruhnya untuk mengganti baju di kamar. Changmin mengangguk dan memberikan gesture pada Yunho.

Yunho segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan Jae dengan cekatan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Yunho menilik sekilas ke arah interior yang ada dan matanya berpapasan dengan raut wajah Jae yang tersenyum sambil membawa minuman dan...

Sebaki camilan dalam 5 toples yang berbeda...

Emangnya ini lebaran ya?

Sungguh,Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa mengenai cowok yang 4D ini. Dan dia pun ber-facepalm ria ketika menyadari kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama si makhluk berpikiran alien ini.

"Hah...enggak usah repot-repot,Jae.."ucap Yunho ketika berbagai macam makanan ditaruh di depannya.

"Apanya yang repot-repot? Gak usah sungkan..."

"Ini beneran repot... lihat saja dengan banyaknya toples cemilan bak lebaran gini..."

"Oh ini... ini bukan buat kamu,tapi buat Minnie..." ucap Jae sambil menunjuk kamar Changmin yang berada di lantai atas dengan dagunya...

Oh...

Jadi maksudnya dia cuma dapet minuman doang gitu?

Jleb!

Kenyataan begitu pahit,kawan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho..

sibuk dengan sahabatnya yang sesama pejuang skripsi bingung dengan penggunaan berbagai macam ejaan yang disempurnakan. Jaejoong berkali-kali menatap dengan ekspresi lelah ke arah kertasnya yang diberi tanda silang separuh halaman. Sedangkan Yunho menarik napas dalam ketika tahu bahwa ada bagian dasar teorinya yang dicoret sebanyak satu halaman...

Lalu dimana si maknae diantara mereka bertiga?

Tepat di seberang meja mereka berdua terdapat bocah(?) yang sibuk memainkan game field runner dengan semangat. Sesekali tangannya mencomot jajanan yang ada. Suara ketikan absurb dari game yang dimainkannya membuat sang tamu menoleh dan menemukan 3 toples cemilan kosong tergeletak mengenaskan di samping sang bocah.

"Wae? Apakah adikku terlalu manis untuk kau perhatikan?"

Yunho kembali ke seseorang yang berada di depannya dan menemukan Jae dengan muka yang horror alias menakutkan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik...

Warming: Jae itu brother complex

Jadi...

kalau ingin meraih hati Jae yang kata orang luar terkesan dingin,ambil dulu hati dongsaengnya itu.

Dan mengambil hati Changmin itu sangatlah sulit...

Tapi Yunho memang setuju dengan Jae. Changmin itu memang manis dan... kelakuannya makin membuatnya semakin manis...

Jujur,kalau dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang berada di rumah, Yunho rela menyebut kalau Changmin itu adalah adik idaman bagi para kakak yang berada di luar sana.

"Manis..."

Yunho merasakan aura-aura yang cukup mencekam. Dan tanpa sadar dari tadi dia melihat ke arah Changmin yang tersenyum ke arah game yang sedang dimainkan nya. Dan ketika kembali ke sosok yang berada di depannya...

"Ho... jadi adikku manis ya? Dari tadi kok meleng ke sana ternyata kamu sibuk berkonsentrasi ke arah adikku ya? Aku penasaran tentang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ketika melihat adikku..."ucap Jae sambil menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Maksudku itu..."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku adikmu itu memang manis... ya! Jae! Dengar dulu napa!"

Changmin yang sedang sibuk memainkan game-nya segera menoleh ketika mendengarkan suara Yunho yang cukup keras. Dilihatnya ke arah pasangan manusia 4D dengan beruang jadi-jadian itu...

Dan matanya pun hanya bisa membentuk 2 garis lurus ketika melihat Yunho yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

'Kok kayak emak-emak yang marah ama suaminya gitu? Jangan-jangan Hyung beneran pacaran ama tuh beruang?'

Setidaknya itulah isi kepala Changmin. Lalu matanya membulat ketika melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba duduk berjongkok di atas sofa (untungnya ga pake alas kaki).

"Ma..maksudku itu dia itu cocok sekali dan merupakan idaman seluruh kakak di dunia. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok..."ucap Yunho bak kucing yang sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Jaejoong pun tidak percaya 100% dengan penjelasan Yunho.

Manis?

Manis katanya?

Apakah Yunho memandang adikku dalam bentuk yang...

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di kepala sang Hyung...

"Khekhekeheh... !"

Dua pasang mata menoleh ke arah sumber suara tawa. Dan disanalah Changmin,dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang terllihat miss-match sambil bertepuk tangan dan akhirnya tidak tahan akan tingkah konyol kedua orang yang dia perhatikan tadi. Saking tidak kuat menahan tawa,Changmin sudah bergulung-gulung di lantai.

Tanpa memperhatikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan aura gemas dan ingin sekali mencubiti pipinya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

See you in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hn

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Aigooo... imutnya..."

Ynho hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Changmin bak seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk menangkap kelinci liar. Mengendap-endap dan berlagak seperti seseorang yang menganggap Changmin adalah makhluk yang gampang kabur.

"Hiyyaaaa... akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang bahagianya minta ampun. Aura bunga-bunga sudah tak terelakkan lagi dan membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne... Minnie..."

"Mwo ya? Hyungie?"

Jujur,Yunho IRI berat.

Andaikan saja dia punya adik yang seperti itu.

Eh,

Kalau seandainya Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi miliknya,kemungkinan besar kan Changmin juga jadi adiknya meskipun dalam bentuk yang tidak resmi. Dirinya pun memikirkan plot yang ada dan akhirnya menemukan ide-ide cemerlang yang berterbangan.

"Hyung,Yunho hyung itu kenapa? Kurang dosis minum obat?"

"Ah... biarin aja... dia itu overdosis revisi proporsal skripsi..."ucap Jaejoong sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung enggak nyusul kayak gitu,kan?"tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho yang sekarang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan aura penuh tanya.

"Ya enggak lah... Enggak salah...muahahahha..." ucap Jaejoong dengan tawa yang meledak. Changmin hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria. Di dalam hati dirinya berdoa agar tidak menyusul jejak kakaknya yang stress akibat menjadi pejuang skripsi.

"Ya!Kalian berdua membicarakanku,ya?"

Changmin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan sambil berekspresi jahil.

"Kan Yunho hyung udah dengar sendiri..."

Walah...

Yang namanya Changmin memang evil sejak awal.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Oh ya, ini tiket untuk pertunjukan terakhir unit kreativitas anak-anak drama. Besok malam kau harus datang ya,karena berkaitan dengan hari ulang tahun jurusanku dan juga jurusannya Yunho..."

Changmin hanya manggut-manggut dan kemudian melirik ke arah Yunho dan kemudian ke arah kakaknya.

"Yunho hyung ikutan main? Emangnya temanya apaan?"

"Temanya fantasi-"

"Uwwoooggghh.. jangan bilang Hyung dan teman-teman Hyung memilih peran seperti di film disney yang brave itu ya? Yang ada beruangnya?" ucap Changmin blak-blakan bahkan sebelum Jaejoong menjelaskan seluruhnya.

"Ya! Kau berusaha untuk meledekku,ya?!" ucap Yunho dengan aura berapi-api akibat gemas. Pasti ujung-ujungnya beruang lagi (entah kenapa Yunho merasa jengkel ketika mendengar beruang+Changmin) karena dia pernah sekali menemani adiknya di rumah menonton film karya Disney itu.

Changmin hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya persis seperti Jaejoong yang sedang main-main.

"Yunho Hyung ge-er. Siapa yang mau meledek? Pasti dalam hati Yunho hyung kepikiran sama tokoh beruangnya. Kan kalau marah tandanya merasa..."

Jaejoong yang seharusnya bertindak bak seorang penengah malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kedua orang di depannya ini bertindak bak komedian yang sukses memeras tawanya tiap detik.

Yunho menghela napas. Rasanya sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya (terutama yang berada di kepala) sudah banyak yang bunuh diri gara-gara ocehan bocah usil yang satu ini.

"Enggak Min.. enggak... cuma drama jaman baheula yang-"

"Walah Hyung... kok drama yang begituan sih? Yang makek sabuk kebesaran... rambut disanggul..."

"Aiissh... bocah ini... dari tadi dibilangi makan suka motong pembicaraan mulu..."ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulek-ulek kepala Changmin. Changmin malah meringis dan berusaha menghindar.

"Jadi,Yunho Hyung ikutan drama enggak?" tanya Changmin dengan aura baik-baik. Kali ini jiwa evilnya sudah terpendam dalam dan tidak bangun lagi kecuali kalau ada pemicunya (sebut saja tingkah absurb yang tak terduga).

"Yunho tidak ikutan. Dia nanti berangkatnya bareng kamu buat lihat dramaku. Dateng ya? Nanti dijemput Yunho,"ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepala Changmin. Changmin malah menatapnya denga aura 'apa-Hyung-yakin-mau-menyerahkan-diriku-pada-orang-itu?'

Yang dibicarakan merasa terusik.

"Ya! Aku tahu apa yang berada di dalam pikiranmu,dasar bocah!" ucap Yunho gusar. "Maaf,aku tidak tertarik pada bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Ingusan? Aku enggak sedang pilek lho!Lagipula aku sudah besar tuh,sudah punya ka-te-pe..." ujar Changmin berapi-api. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa hingga berguling - guling ketika mendengar celotehan dua orang yang di depannya ini.

"Wogh... dasar curut..."

Dan Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya,tangan Yunho sudah gatal untuk mengambil sepatu pantofel di dekat pintu rumah dan mengulek-ulek kepala bocah itu.

.

.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia juga datang ke rumah keluarga Kim dengan atasan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater hijau dan memperlihatkan kerahnya di bagian atasnya. Lalu dia juga mengenakan celana katun warna hitam dan sedang sibuk mengecek layar ponselnya untuk memperkirakan jarak dan waktu tempuh menuju ke teater.

"Aku berangkat ya,Umma...Appa..."

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas berat ketika mendengar suara melengking dari dalam rumah. Dia yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau itu adalah suara si Changmin. Kemudian terdengar suara lembut yang dipastikan adalah si Jae.

Dan benar saja...

Changmin muncul dengan celana jeans biru tua serta kaos yang dilapisi oleh jaket ber-hoodie. Sebagai pelengkap,terdapat headphone yang melingkar di lehernya. Sedangkan Jae lebih memilih pakaian formal yang mirip seperti orang yang sidang skripsi minus jas.

Jaejoong yang melihat penampilan Yunho hanya bisa melongo dan bertepuk tangan.

"Aigo... keren sekali kau hari ini,Yunho..."ucap Jae dengan mata yang berbinar,ugh... hati Yunho sudah melayang ke mana-mana...

"Kayak jeruk peras..."

Hingga sebuah komen menjatuhkan senyumnya...

Bletak!

"Appo!"

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa Yunho kau sebut jeruk peras?!" omel Jae sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan di hiraukan si Minnie,maklum saja dia memang memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi."

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa panas tepat di bagian yang di jitak oleh Jaejoong. Dia pun memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di dalam mobil Yunho dengan alasan hibernasi sejenak karena semalaman harus begadang demi sebuah makalah.

Angin semilir sore itu benar-benar membuai Changmin sehingga tak terasa kalau mobil yang ditumpanginya telah mencapai tempat tujuan berupa tempat parkir para penonton pertunjukan. Namun setelah keluar mobil,nyawanya yang masih setengah mau tak mau harus bisa menyesuaikan dengan hiruk pikuk para penonton yang sibuk mengurusi tiket masuk.

"Ayo cepetan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan aura tergesa-gesa. Salah sendiri berangkat kok bareng sama penonton padahal situ tampilnya pertama lagi. Usut punya usut,ternyata Changmin tidak mau ditinggal sendiri sama si beruang Yunho. Mereka segera berlari dan ketika sampai di sebuah tanjakan,Changmin berhenti dan menatap Yunho dengan polosnya.

"Yunho hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Ada apa Chwang? Ayo cepetan, aku mau telat nih!" gerutu Jaejoong dengan muka agak gusar.

Changmin menunjuk ke arah tanjakan yang menurun dan wajahnya menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Enggak niat menggelinding?" ucap Changmin dengan polosnya. Yunho menghela napas dalam sedangkan Jaejoong akhirnya menggulung kedua lengan bajunya dan menarik telinga Changmin hingga sampai ke gedung sasana pentas.

"Appo hyung... appo hyung..."rengek Changmin sambil meringis. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung. Jaejoong segera menuju ke ruang rias sambil menitipkan tiket pada Changmin dan Yunho.

Dan tinggallah seorang beruang dengan seorang lord voldemin di tengah kerumunan ...

Jujur...

Semuanya terasa awkward bagi Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin malah sibuk melihat-lihat model (?) para penonton.

"Wah... Jae hyung ternyata populer juga ya .."ucap Changmin dengan aura 'Uwah..'-nya yang sangat khas. Dengan bermodalkan tiket khusus alias dari pemain, Changmin dan Yunho akhirnya bisa menempati posisi di barisan depan.

Yunho merasa bak seorang baby sitter yang sibuk mengurusi anak orang yang memiliki jiwa anak berumur 7 tahun...=,='

Oke, Yunho memang menyukai anak kecil tapi kalau bentuk fisiknya begini...

Sepertinya harus pikir-pikir dulu.

'Wahai yang mulia...bagaimana dengan permintaan anda?'

'YANG MULIA SEGERA TIBA..'

Yunho melihat Changmin yang sudah antusias dengan senyum hyper serta miss-match eyes nya.

"Katanya Jae hyung dia munculnya pas di adegan ini..."ucap Changmin antusias. Yunho hanya manggut-manggut. Manik musangnya yang awalnya menyipit segera melebar ketika melihat sosok cantik di belakang sang raja...

I

It

Itu Jaejoong kan?

Yang makek baju permaisuri?

Yang cantiknya sampai bikin cewek ngiri?

Itu beneran Jaejoong?!

"Kya... neomu kyeopta..." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Karena berada di barisan agak depan,maka suaranya masih dapat di dengar meskipun agak tertutupi komen-komen memuji serta siulan dari penonton lain.

Dan suara sang namdongsaeng tersayang akhirnya terdengar juga oleh sang permaisuri.

Dan sukses membuat konsentrasi sang 'permaisuri' buyar...

Hanya karena miss-match eyes sang adik...=,='

Namun hal itu segera dia tutupi dengan melihat ke bawah...

Namun karena terlalu fokus ke depan agak bawah...

Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada properti yang menghalangi jalan..

Syyuuuut...

bruk..

gedebuk!

Guling-guling..

Dan berguling...(?)

Ctaassshhh...

Penonton bisa cengo... begitu pula Yunho...

Namun bocah hyper di sebelahnya malah...

"Uwaahhh... keren..."

Dan tepuk tangan serta suara orang tertawa memenuhi gedung dengan tidak elitnya.

Mau reka ulang?

'Jaejoong yang secara tidak sengaja MENYENGGOL properti. Namun karena ada penghalang di depannya,akhirnya gaya dorong tertumpu pada orang yang berada di depannya. Secara otomatis seseorang yang memerankan peran sang raja akhirnya terdorong dan berguling ria di atas panggung yang dilanjutkan secara tak sengaja menekan tombol pelepas es kering dengan tubuhnya.'

Sekian reka ulang yang membuat drama penyambutan anak maba jurusan musik terlihat sangat luar BINASA.

.

.

.

to be continued.

.

.

oke,jujur aja Kasumi minjem plot yang akhir-akhirnya dari parody TVXQ yang ga salah judulnya 'the king's men' (mianhe kalau penulisannya salah soalnya udah lama ga nonton dan Kasumi cuma nonton sekilas pas bagian Hero Jaejoong tergelincir dan membuat sang raja menggelinding...8D)

Mianhe pada chapter sebelumnya Kasumi tidak mencantumkan pairing akhir dari fic ini. Kasumi mohon maaf bagi yang request Yunjae karena fic ini akan berakhir dengan Homin...

Terakhir,

See you in the next chap...^,^


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Jae Hyung..."

"Hush!"

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Pletaakk!

"Appo..."

Jaejoong tersenyum puas ketika jitakan penuh sayangnya mendarat sempurna di jidat Changmin. Salah sendiri ganggu orang yang sedang sibuk melepas bulu mata lentik buatan di dalam ruang riaa dadakan belakang panggung. Changmin sendiri malah duduk dengan ekspresi bak anak anjing dibuang.

"Hyung..."

"Apaan?!"

"Itu..."

Arah mata Jaejoong segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan muncullah jeruk peras (ini Changmin yang bilang) yang sedang menunggunya.

"Terus...?"

"Aku enggak mau pulang bareng dia..."

"Changmin-ah... Hyung masih sibuk nih! Besok juga kau masuk pagi... Belum lagi aku masih sibuk bersih-bersih dan makan-mak-"

"Makan-Makan?! Hyung jahat!"

Jaejoong menyesal dengan amat sangat ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menyebutkan kalimat makan. Walah...

"Hyung..."

"Ap-"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Changmin berubah menjadi agak besar,bibir yang dibikin mewek Dan...

Ekor yang beergerak di belakangnya itu beneran apa cuma basil halusinasi Jaejoong saja ya?

Sungguh,

jaejoong rasanya may meleleh

Untungnya Jaejoong sudah kebal (sedikit sih) dengan aura-aura penuh imut-imutnya Changmin. Namun demi kebaikan sang dongsaeng yang sebegitunya maka mau tak mau Jaejoong harus bisa menahan hasrat untuk menyuruh Changmin ber-aegyo plus mengucapkan 'naem-naem-mi' (yang sukses pernah membuat Changmin hamper pingsan akibat dipeluk dengan kencang oleh si Hyung sendiri =,=)

"Hyunngg…"

"Min-ah," ucap Jaejoong dengan aura dingin yang menguar. Sungguh, kalau begini Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya yang sedang dalam mode serius. Changmin menelan ludahnya dan bersiap dengan semprotan sang Hyung.

Dengan menaikkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah pintu keluar sambil di lambaikan sekali,yang mulia Jaejoong pun bersabda,

"Pulang."

.

.

.

Awkward…

Sungguh-sungguh awkward…

Yunho lebih baik berjalan bersama si Umin yang sedang heboh daripada harus berjalan bareng si Umin yang sedang cemberut plus mewek ditambah ngambek. Sayang, Changmin tidak pernah bakalan mewek sambil banjir air mata kalau sudah terlalu ngambek. Buktinya saja sudah berapa buah batu yang tidak bersalah terlempar akibat tendangan si Lord Voldemin yang terkenal dengan kaki jenjangnya.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang Cuma numpang lewat pun tidak luput dari kemarahan si Umin.

"Hey Yunho-hyung!"

Yunho sedikit melirik ke arah Changmin yang masih saja ngambek. Namun perhatiannya beralih ke arah adik tingkatnya yang berjalan santai tanpa merasakan aura membiru nan berbahaya dari seorang Lord Voldemin.

Changmin pun menoleh ke arah seorang namja tinggi dan kurus yang berjalan ke arahnya (Yunho). Namun mau tak mau dia malah nguping pembicaraan dua orang yang menurutnya absurb itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang kan? Aku itu nge-fans sama Yunho-hyung!"

"Ya…. Ya…. Meskipun aku sudah keluar dari klub dance fakultas…"

"Yah… begitu deh. Kita masih bingung sama kandidatnya…"

Telinga Changmin sedikit berdenging…

Yunho…

Dance…

Fans…

Fiuh, yang bener saja. Body seperti boneka Teddy bear itu punya fans?

"Yunho-oppa!"

Ngingg….!

Kapan ya Changmin digituin?

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikiran Changmin. Kapan ya punya fans (terutama fangirl! Soalnya kalau dihitung-hitung fans-nya Yunho yang mendekat rata-rata cowok semuanya) yang begitu?

"Nah…. Min-ah… Tadi itu fans-fans yang Cuma mau menyapa…."

"Enggak nanya…"

"Beneran?"

"HmpH!"

Yunho hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Sungguh, Umin yang ngambek benar-benar sesuatu!

"Emangnya hyung ngapain sih? Kok punya fans sampek segitu banyaknya? Hyung main ketoprak?" Tanya Changmin sambil menaikkan resleting jaketnya. Yunho hampir saja jatuh dengan muka duluan. Untung saja kemampuan dance-nya telah berhasil melatih keseimbangannya.

"Bentar dulu," ucap Yunho ketika melihat sebuah stan yang menjual minuman coklat. Si Umin malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memilih untuk menunggu di bangku dekat pohon beringin depan fakultas sastra.

"Milih yang mana?"

Changmin yang sibuk dengan MP3-nya segera mendongak dan menemukan Yunho dengan dua buah gelas plastic berisi coklat. Yang satunya berupa coklat panas dan yang satunya lagi berupa coklat dingin.

"Hyung mau nyogok ya?"

"HE?"

Sungguh, muka lola Yunho membuat Changmin 'tidak tega' untuk menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat diraihnya gelas plastic yang berisi coklat panas. Yunho yang mengikuti di belakang malah teringat akan pertanyaan Changmin tadi.

"Jadi menurutmu aku kurang ganteng?"

Changmin hampir saja tersedak. Sungguh random.

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"Kau bilang aku pemain ketoprak?"

"Jadi Hyung bukan pemain ketoprak? Padahal chasing-nya sudah cukup memenuhi syarat lho!"

"Apa mak-"

"Memenuhi syarat untuk jadi beruang besar yang mirip seperti di film 'Brave'!" ucap Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu seketika sosok jangkung itu segera berlari dan menghilang di kerumunan. Yunho yang baru menyadari kalau bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya menghilang tanpa kabar, segera berlari mengejar si Umin.

.

.

.

"Aku seorang dancer…"

Changmin memutar bola matanya.

 _Random_ lagi…. _Random_ lagi…

"Enggak nanya, Hyung."

Emangnya badan begitu bisa nge-dance?

"Aku tahu apa yang berada di pikiranmu,Changmin-ah. Dan aku benar-benar bisa menari."

Changmin hanya bersandar ogah-ogahan di kursi belakang mobil sambil menikmati pemandangan jalan raya yang macet.

Emang bener ya si Yunho itu bisa nari?

Nari apa?

Nari _**hula-hula**_?

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menangkap pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang bermain koin bersama anak-anak yang lain. Terlihat mereka bermain koin dengan cara memutar koin milik mereka dan siapa yang koinnya paling lama berputar, maka dia yang menang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pemikiran absurb pun mulai menyelimuti kepalanya….

Nari…

Yunho hyung nari…

Apakah nari-nya seperti koin yang diputer-puter tadi?

"Ppffftttt!"

"YA! Kau mikirin apa?!" ucap Yunho dengan aura sewot dan mata yang berkilat penuh rasa kesal. Namun pandangan itu malah membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berbaring di jok belakang. Dan mau tak mau _miss-match eyes_ yang menjaid senjata ampuh untuk melelehkan hati Jaejoong pun muncul.

'Nih anak sudah error kali ya?'

Setidaknya itulah isi kepala Yunho ketika melihat Changmin yang masih tertawa sambil memukul-mukul kursi.

"YA! Mau kau apakan tuh kursi?!"

Changmin masih saja tertawa…

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Changmin mengusap air matanya yang jatuh akibat kebanyakan tertawa. Hingga tiba-tiba dirinya menunjuk ke arah anak-anak kecil yang sibuk bermain.

"Yunho-hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Yunho-hyung emang bisa nari,ya?"

"Tentu saja. Mau kuajari?"

"Enggak deh, enggak usah. Aku enggak pengen belajar nari hula-hula."

Sebentar….

Rasanya kok ada yang aneh ya?

Yunho mencoba untuk mengolah seluruh informasi yang masuk. Nari… anak-anak mainan koin… nari….

 _ **Hula-hula?!**_

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Jangan bilang kalau isi kepalamu itu…"

"Sungguh hyung, aku Cuma kepikiran dan secara reflek mikirin tarian hula-hula…"

Oke…

 _That's it!_

Persetan sama Jaejoong dan keinginannya untuk baikan sama si Umin. Bocah satu ini memang harus diberi pelajaran!

Dan beberapa kendaraan yang lewat hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arah sebuah sedan hitam yang berisi dua makhluk absurb yang sekarang sedang sibuk berguling-guling. Yang satunya berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya sedangkan yang satunya berusaha untuk mengulek-ulek sang korban.

"Uwee…. Jaejoong-hyung!"

"Hyung-mu enggak ada disini, muahahahaha!"

"Lihat saja nanti, kulaporin ama Jae-hyung. Biar Yunho-hyung enggak bisa mendapatkan cinta-nya Jae-hyung! Muahahahahaha!"

Loading….

Sebentar…

"Kau…"

"Hehehehe…. Kenapa Hyung? Kaget? Tehe…."

Pletak!

"Uweee…!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho malah kepikiran bagaimana si anak kecil ucul nan polos (ini menurut Yunho) itu mewek sesampainya di rumah. Namun ketika sudah mendekati teras rumah, Changmin malah menghapus air matanya dan berteriak kalimat yang tidak jelas.

'I AM MANLY'

Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawa. Kakak adik sama saja.

Dan sekarang Yunho malah melihat penampakan sosok jangkung yang sedang sibuk cemberut sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu. Dan terlihat dengan jelas sebuah kertas yang bertengger di punggung Changmin. Walah… sudah kuliah masih saja jahil. Dan tega sekali mereka menjahili Changmin (meskipun Changmin sendiri juga sama jahilnya).

Dengan perlahan terlihat dengan jelas tulisan yang terpampang di punggung Changmin. Tulisan yang berbunyi 'jangan berbicara denganku kalau tidak penting' itu segera berpindah ke tangan Yunho dengan sekali sentakan. Dan yang punya punggung pun menoleh.

"…."

Tatapan api yang membakar pun terlihat…

Yunho hanya melambai-lambaikan kertas yang baru saja dicabutnya.

Changmin cemberut dengan keadaan hampir mewek…

Yunho masih belum sadar akan kesalahannya…

"YA! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku telah melepaskan kertas ini!" ucap Yunho sambil terus melambai-lambaikan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Changmin segera meraih kertas itu dan memasangnya kembali.

"WAE?"

"…kit….gi…"

Yunho mencoba untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada Changmin. Changmin yang masih cemberut malah makin kesal dan memukulkan papan dada yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Yunho.

Untung saja latihan bela diri Yunho waktu dirinya masih SMA terdiri atas beberapa latihan yang cukup mengundang adrenalin, salah satunya adalah menghancurkan batu batu menggunakan dahi.

Sehingga kerusakan dapat sedikit dikurangi…. =,=

"AKU SAKIT GIGI YUNHO HYUUUUNNNGGG!"

Plang!

Sungguh, Changmin merasa kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Sudah keadaan kampus yang agak rame… tugas belum selesai-selesai… ditambah lagi dengan Yunho yang malah mengganggu kehidupannya. Katanya suka sama Jae, kok malah deketin dia sih.

Dan sekarang kepala Changmin tambah nyut-nyutan.

"Sakit gigi? Ya ampun… changmin-ah… katanya sudah punya KTP malah tingkahnya seperti anak kecil… ck ck ck…. Makanya… jangan kebanyakan makan permen…." Ucap Yunho seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya. Mata Changmin menjadi segaris ketika melihat ekspresi Yunho yang begitu menghayati keadaan.

Siapa pula yang sakit gigi gara-gara makan permen?

Tch!

"O… changkaman… changkaman…. Jangan bilang kalau… gigi bungsu?!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Sungguh, siapa sih yang lebih tua disini?

"Muahahahaha!"

Nyutt….!

Plang!

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, papan dada Changmin sukses mengenai pelipis kanan yunho. Yunho sendiri malah tertawa sampai-sampai memukul-mukul kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Nah…. Minnie-ah…. Biar kukasih tahu… orang dewasa itu salah satunya sudah punya gigi bungsu… jadi nikmatilah… muahahaha!"

"Huwe! Biar kulaporin ama Jae-hyung…. Jae-hyungg!"

Dan Yunho yang awalnya tertawa terbahak-bahak malah sibuk mengejar Changmin yang sudah hampir mencapai fakultas tempat Jaejoong menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Entah kenapa waktu bikin fanfic ini, temen Kasumi ada yang menyinggung-nyinggung soal gigi terakhir yang katanya bakalan tumbuh di usia 'tua'. Dan katanya sih sakit kalau pas tumbuh. Jujur,Kasumi masih belum punya gigi bungsu jadinya enggak tahu gimana rasanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hn

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, jadi begitu ya. Tolong anterin si curut itu buat pulang. Aku takut banget kalo-"

"Pingsan di jalan gara-gara sakit gigi?"

Yang merasa terpotong kalimatnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya.

"Bukan, aku khawatir sama orang-orang di jalan yang tidak bersalah… changmin kalo lagi ngamuk bahaya.."

Jadi maksudnya Yunho dijadiin pawangnya Changmin? Gitu?

Ditolehnya Changmin yang masih cemberut dengan muka sakit gigi yang begitu kentara. Mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia enggak bakalan melukai satu amoeba (?) pun. Namun setelah menjadi landasan papan dada Yunho sudah bisa melihat bahwa Changmin adalah _Banshee_ berbulu domba.

Lihat saja _high note_ yang dia teriakkan ketika berlari ke arah fakultas tempat Jaejoong menuntut ilmu. Bisa dijamin radius capaian-nya hingga 1 km an (?).

"Baiklah."

"Kau ajak baik-baik maka dia akan unyu-unyu. Kau lakukan sesuatu yang bikin dia ngamuk maka kau akan berhadapan dengan mbah VoldeMin. Kau lakukan hal yang membuatnya mewek maka kau akan berhadapan denganku," sabda Mbah Jaejoong bak seorang bapak-bapak yang memberikan wejangan mengenai anak perempuannya yang mau diajak kencan.

Yunho hanya sweatdrop. Dia segera mengajak Changmin untuk pergi dan pulang ke rumah (rumahnya Changmin lho! Bukan rumahnya!). yah, demi kepercayaan Jaejoong juga.

"Masuk, Min."

"Hn."

Changmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang membuat Yunho menyimpulkan kalau si Umin sakit di gigi bagian kanan. Ngomong-ngomong masalah gigi…

"Min, udah makan?"

"Hn."

"Mau mampir ke klinik, ga?"

Yang ditanya malah tiduran di belakang jok mobil sambil menggeleng dengan posisi yang begitu memprihatinkan.

"Mau pulang…." rengeknya.

"Ya… ya…"

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan perlahan mengingat area kampus yang hanya memperbolehkan kecepatan maksimal kendaraan hanya 40 km per jam. Ditolehnya lagi Umin yang mau mewek.

"Yunho-hyungg…."

Tumben sopan.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa yunho-hyung baik banget? Apa Jae ngasih wejangan lagi?"

"…"

Changmin hanya melirik sebentar ke bangku kemudi.

"Oh, berarti beneran. Ne Yunho-hyung…."

"Hm?"

"Deketin aja Jae-hyung. Kalo Yunho-hyung sudah bisa bikin Jae-hyung seneng aku ikutan aja… enggak usah nyogok lewat aku…" ucap Changmin seenak udelnya. Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Nanti bisa-bisa Yunho-hyungg…"

Kalimat yang diseret-seret oleh Changmin sukses membuat Yunho terfokus dan mau tak mau membagi konsentrasinya.

"Bisa apanya?"

"Nanti Yunho-hyung malah suka sama aku... muahahahaha…." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum jahil. "Gini-gini aku banyak yang suka lho!"

Yunho kemudian mengambil boneka Bambi yang duduk di bagian _shotgun_ dan melemparkannya ke arah kepala Changmin. Yang dilempari malah menggunakan Bambi sebagai bantal tidur.

.

.

.

"Min, kita mampir ke kafe tempatku kerja paruh waktu dulu ya. Aku mau ijin tukar _shift_ biar kerja malam."

Yunho yang membelokkan mobil ke arah tikungan dan mendapati si Umin sudah K.O alias sudah merem. Yunho menghela napas. Namun setelah diperhatikan lebih jelas, ternyata Changmin terlihat begitu imut dengan posisi tidur beralaskan boneka Bambi. Hanya saja aura super imut itu segera menghilang ketika Changmin kedapatan ngiler di 'bantal' yang dikenakannya.

Yunho harus mengingatkan dirinya agar mampir ke tempat _laundry_ langganannya untuk membersihkan Bambi yang menurutnya sudah mewek akibat kena iler si Umin.

.

.

.

"Wah, Hey Yunho! Anak siapa yang ka bawa itu?"

Well, karena Changmin tadi pagi baru saja membaca berita ada orang yang meninggal di dalam mobil maka dirinya mau tak mau ikutan ke dalam kafe tempat Yunho berkerja paruh waktu. Dan jadilah suasana kafe penuh dengan Noona-noona waitress yang memperhatikannya dengan aura moe-moe.

Pipi yang digembungkan…

Kedua tangan memeluk boneka Bambi…

Duduk di kursi tempat barista sambil mata yang separuh merem dengan surai alias poni yang melingkar-lingkar di dahinya (efek punya rambut ikal).

Para Noona-noona langsung bisik-bisik dan mengintrogasi malaikat pembawa 'benda' imut itu alias Yunho.

"O… dia adik temenku. Mau kuanter pulang…."

"Lama enggak kamu disini?"

"Kenapa?" ucap Yunho sambil memanggil rekannya yang kebetulan sibuk mengajak si Umin berbicara. Namun yang didapat hanya gelengan plus anggukan saja. Namun gitu-gitu yang ngajak ngobrol senangnya bukan main.

"Hey, Minho! Gitu-gitu dia lebih tua darimu!"

"Oh ya? Maaf ya, Hyung."

Angguk.

"Hyung mau minum apa? Gratis deh. Nanti bayarannya dimasukkan dalam potongan gajinya Yunho-hyung," ucap sang barista dengan aura seenak udelnya.

"YA!"

Mendengar potongan gaji yunho, aura jahil pun muncul dari sang Lord Voldemin. Matanya mencoba menerawang apa saja yang berada di tatakan alias rak di belakang minho.

Jujur, dia tidak tahu apa yang dipajang disana. Ada tulisan 1%, 2% dan persen-persen yang lainnya. Emangnya emas ya makek persen-persenan?

Setelah memicing lebih kecil(?) Changmin baru tahu kalau di belakang Minho itu adalah alcohol… =,=

"Yang paling mahal…"

"Minho, kasih krim polos…" ujar Yunho. Gagal sudah rencana Changmin untuk membuat Yunho frustasi. Dia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan mautnya yang malah dihalau oleh lambaian tangan Minho. Minho yang merasa diabaikan hanya menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Nih, taruh sini ya…" ucap Minho sambil berniat untuk beralih ke arah para Noona yang katanya minta bantuan untuk membawa beberapa suplai yang cukup berat. Namun karena Yunho minta segelas wine akhirnya dia kembali lagi.

"Yunho-hyung! Kutaruh sini ya wine-nya… aku mau bantu-bantu Noona dulu."

"Oke-oke… taruh di dekat meja saja!" ucap Yunho sambil masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan sang manager. Melihat Yunho yang sibuk sendiri dan Minho yang ngilang waktu dia sudah punya mood untuk ngobrol membuat Changmin merasa terabaikan.

Diraihnya gelas yang menyentuh tangannya ketika dirinya merebahkan diri. Dengan sekali teguk, satu gelas minuman pun habis.

'Kok rasanya aneh…'

Pikirnya.

Sebelum indra perasanya berusaha untuk mengidentifikasi apa yang baru saja diminumnya, dirinya dihadapkan pada wajah Minho serta Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Dengan perlahan dia berusaha untuk bangun dan menemukan kalau krim polos yang seingatnya Cuma segelas masih duduk manis agak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Oh,

Dia salah minum.

Pantesan rasanya aneh.

Pandangannya beralih pada Yunho yang sudah mangap bak ikan Koi. Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke arah gelas yang barusan dipegangnya tadi. Senyum jahil pun terukir sambil tangan kanan yang melambai-lambai.

"Kan sudah kubilang dari tadi kalau aku udah gedhe. Gak usah khawatir kok,Yunho-hyung. Aku masih bisa bersikap normal setelah minum 2 botol soju."

Dan Yunho tiba-tiba menarik lengan Changmin dan menatapnya panic.

"Muntahin Min! muntahin!"

"Apa-apaan sih, Hyung?! Kayak aku minum racun tikus aja!"

"Gimana kalau- aaiiissh!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut sampai mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Changmin Cuma cemberut ketika tahu sikap panic Yunho bukan berasal dari dirinya yang menenggak minuman keras (meskipun sedikit) melainkan panik kalau Jaejoong tahu si Umin lagi minum-minum.

"Jadi maksudnya Yunho-hyung panik gara-gara takut diuleg sama Jae-hyung?"

"Kau kan tanggung jawabku."

 _Jadi bukan karena aku?!_

Changmin yang ngedumel sendiri malah semakin membuat Yunho khawatir. Tapi masak Cuma segelas gitu sudah teler sih? Oh ya, mengenai hal itu…

"Kamu beneran pernah minum-minum?"

"Hn."

"Minum-minum banyak gitu?"

"Hn."

Walah, Changmin ngambek kuadrat. Eh, dia kan memangnya 'titipan' Jae buat Yunho. Ya memang seharusnya enggak boleh ngambek kan?

"Jae tahu?"

"Enggak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menutupinya?"

Changmin tiba-tiba menoleh keluar dan menyuruh Yunho untuk berhenti. Yunho sudah panik lagi dengan asumsi kalau Changmin ngambek pengen pulang sendiri. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba ada mobil yang dating dan narik si curut itu ke dalem dan penculikan dan perdagangan…

Berhubung Changmin juga punya body yang bagus…

Kaki jenjang…

Bibir yang plump…

Tambah sedikit rambut yang agak _messy_

Plok!

Yunho sukses menampar mukanya sendiri. Dia itu adiknya Jae, Jung Yunho!

"Turunin aku disini, Yunho-hyung!"

"Kamu ngambek?"

"Hn."

"Kuantar pulang."

"Sudah kubilang aku pengen turun! Aku mau ke kebun binatang,Yunho-hyung!"

Ngapain si curut itu mau ke kebun binatang? Mau nyamain muka sama para primata yang hidup disana? Usut punya usut, ketika Yunho sibuk berpikir dan tidak merespon ucapan Changmin, yang di belakang tiba-tiba saja berniat untuk lompat dari mobil.

"Iya, Min! iya! Aish! Kupinggirin dulu mobilnya!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah! Lho! Kok enggak makek seragam?"

"Annyeong, Kangta-shii. Aku Cuma pengen ijin enggak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit gigi."

"PPfftttt…."

"Kangta-shii!"

"Panggil aku Hyung-nim dulu!"

"Kangta-hyung…."

Dan sosok manager yang dipanggil Kangta pun hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepala Changmin dengan gemasnya. Kok bisa-bisanya ya ada spesies yang beginian. Tuhan memang 'kreatif' dan ahli dalam membuat karya seni yang menakjubkan.

Entah kenapa ketika dirinya mencoba untuk menjawil pipi Changmin muncul aura yang begitu kuat dari arah belakang Changmin.

Dan terlihat seseorang yang lebih tua dari Changmin sedang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Namun akibat efek _quick thingking_ Kangta yang cukup sesuatu, maka artiannya bisa berarti:

 _HE IS MINE_

Kangta yang berniat menjawil akhirnya memundurkan tangannya perlahan sambil tertawa garing.

"Kesini dianter siapa?" Tanya Kangta dengan sedikit melirik ke arah sinar laser yang menatap mereka bertubi-tubi. Changmin malah dengan ogah-ogahan menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang begitu sibuk mengenai pemikirannya sendiri sambil menatap Kangta dan Changmin. Usut punya usut, ternyata Yunho sedang berdebat dalam hati apakah sosok Kangta berhasil menjawil pipi Changmin yang sedang sakit gigi dan apakah Kangta dapat bertahan dari amukan si Mbah VoldeMin.

Sayangnya tatapan antisipasi itu disalahartikan oleh Kangta… =,=!

"Tuh, sama si beruang kutub. Rasanya pengen kutinggal disini saja siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan habitatnya disini. Disini enggak ada tempat buat beruang kutub ya, Kangta-sunbaenim?"

Walah… udah make _pet name_ segala… kira-kira kalau Changmin dipanggil apa ya?

"Min, sudah selesai belum?"

Min?

Kok enggak elit gitu ya?

Seharusnya Changmin itu di panggil Koala, Squirrel kalo enggak gitu Munchy aja…

"Bentar dulu napa, Yunho-hyung. Aku mau ijin dulu sama manager-nim. Hyung disitu aja dulu… oh ya, kandang beruang ada di bagian selatan. Mianhe kalau disini Cuma ada beruang madu."

"Dasar curut!"

"Kan hyung beruang kutub…" ucap Changmin. Yunho hanya menggerutu dari seberang kolam penguin.

"Gitu deh ceritanya. Bisa absen sehari, kan? Atau kalau enggak gitu aku bisa nelepon Taemin biar nanti dia seharian tugas terus besok seharian tugasnya kugantiin."

"Ne…."

.

.

.

"Serius, Min? kamu kerja disini?" Tanya yunho dengan muka tak percayanya. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil menuju ke dalam mobil dengan kalemnya. Lalu duduk di belakang bak seorang boss…

"Jalan, hyung."

Dan Yunho tidak merasa sama sekali…. =,=a

"Kerjanya ngapain?"

"Kerja paruh waktu ngurusin kuda nil sama badak…"

"HA?!"

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Hn

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

"Yun,"

"Hn?"

"Hari minggu kosong enggak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mau ikutan ke _car free day_? Ada edisi special disana."

"o-oh…"

.

.

.

Nde,

Kok jadinya begini?

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat Jaejoong yang begitu antusias dengan acara selanjutnya yakni atraksi liong yang memang begitu terkenal. Namun tidak sebegitunya juga kan?

Dan kecurigaan yunho pun terbukti.

Terlihat Jaejoong dengan semangat melambai-lambai ke arah pemegang tongkat liong bagian kepala. Disanalah muncul si curut dengan pakaian merah beserta celana putih selutut serta muka yang (sok) imut.

Berkali-kali si Umin memasang pose berpikir ketika sang ketua memberikan pengarahan. Yunho tiba-tiba saja merasakan aura super gelap yang mengelilingi Jaejoong. Dan mau tidak mau Yunho melirik ke arah tatapan laser yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Dan ternyata Jaejoong memberikan tatapan laser ke arah bapak-bapak yang terlihat pedo. Dan menilik dari tatapan bapak-bapak itu, Yunho Cuma bisa mangap ketika laser bapak-bapak itu mengarah pada si Umin.

Emang apa bagusnya dari si curut itu?

Yunho sesekali melirik ke arah Changmin yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya ke kanan dan berlanjut dengan mengusulkan sesuatu. Lalu sang ketua menolak sambil memberikan saran lainnya.

Lalu Changmin mem-pout kan bibirnya lalu mengambil tiang yang akan dia bawa dengan ogah-ogahan.

Jujur, _he want to keel over, melt and expire in the place right now_.

Pantas saja bapak-bapak itu melirik Changmin dengan sinar lasernya. Jadi ini kelebihan Changmin?

Pantas saja Jaejoong sikapnya super terhadap Changmin. Orang Changmin juga begitu dan anehnya Changmin juga mau-maunya bersikap manja kepada orang lain. Berkali-kali para hyung disana memerah akibat melihat dan merasakan Changmin yang sebagai salah satu pemain liong bergelayut entah minta apa pada mereka.

(untuk imajinasi para reader, silahkan nonton acara _God of Victory_ yang TVXQ vs UV)

"Awalnya aku menolaknya untuk ikutan acara beginian. Lah dianya malah ngamuk dan munculin senjata rahasianya," geturu Jaejoong.

Dasar si Umin.

Yunho kembali melihat para kru yang bersiap-siap dengan tugas mereka. Changmin sebagai sosok yang berada di depan sendiri memberikan aba-aba dan atraksi pun dimulai. Berkali-kali Jaejoong melambai-lambai tidak jelas ke arah Changmin yang tidak digubris sama sekali.

Jaejoong kecewa bak anak anjing dibuang.

Yunho menghela napas berat.

Namun wajah Jaejoong yang mewek segera sumringah ketika changmin telah selesai menampilkan pertunjukannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia segera meraih adik kesayangannya dan memeluknya dengan aura bunga-bunga. Changmin hanya bermuka datar alias lempheng.

"Hyungg.."

"Hm? Hm? HM?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mencubiti pipi Changmin dengan gemasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yunho-hyung mampir-mampir segala disini?" ucap Changmin dengan aura watadosnya. Jujur, rasanya Yunho pengen mengulek-ulek si Umin satu ini.

'Aku ini calon kakak iparmu, dasar curut!'

'Jujur, Yunho-hyung, aku nyesel sudah ngasih restu ama Hyung!'

Kilatan laser pun membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa lirik kanan dan lirik kiri. Yang satu menunjukkan karisma yang kuat bak Siberian husky atau malah Doberman. Yang satunya justru menunjukkan aura bak maltese yang suka dimanja.

'kayaknya nih dua orang sudah cocok aja tanpa ada perantaraku. Apakah ini yang namanya jodoh? Uwwwaahhh… Minnie… aku masih tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Kamu harus masih menjadi adik unyu-unyu ku!'

Pikiran absurb Jaejoong sungguh tidak bisa terbaca dengan benar oleh kedua tersangka yang masih saja adu laser satu sama lain. Dan changmin yang sudah gerah malah meraih lengan Jaejoong dan melarikan diri. Tidak lupa juluran lidahnya pada Yunho.

Yunho pun malah meraih sisi lain dari Jaejoong yang kosong dan keduanya berjalan dengan Jaejoong yang menjadi penengahnya. Jaejoong jengah, kenapa sih dua orang ini?

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih tidak mau akur!" ucap Jaejoong sambil meraih lengan kanan Changmin dan lengan kiri Yunho lalu mengaitkannya satu sama lain. Dua pasang mata pun membelalak kaget.

"Ih! Apa-apaan sih, Hyung/Jae!"

Dua orang pun serempak berpisah.

Tiba-tiba Changmin meraih lengan Jaejoong dan memulai bisik-bisik konspirasinya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Menurut Hyung, si beruang kutub itu gimana?" ucap Changmin dengan mode berbisik yang begitu mengesalkan. Yunho bahkan saking kesalnya malah menatap ke arah lain dan menunjuk ke arah pasar dadakan.

"Oh, ada _food festival_."

Kontan Changmin sibuk mencari-cari sumber sebutan itu dan matanya berbinar-binar. Senyum dengan mata yang menutup sebelah pun muncul.

"Hyungdeul! Duluan ya!" ucap Changmin sambil berlari dengan kecepatan kilat (maklum langkah kakinya cukup lebar hingga melangkah sejarak satu meter pun terlihat begitu mudah). Jaejoong pun menghela napas hingga arah matanya menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Woy, Heechul-ssi!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan keduanya langsung mengadakan percakapan heboh yang membuat Yunho menutup muka (secara konotatif). Lalu tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berniat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Yun, titip Chwang ya!" ucapnya seenak udel. Yunho berniat untuk menolak namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar di lengan kanannya. Yunho menoleh dan menemukan Changmin yang tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' .

Dasar curut!

Ketika Jaejoong berlalu bersama Heechul, Changmin segera melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku Cuma agak kesal padamu, yunho-hyung!"

"Dengan begini?"

"Kan Yunho-hyung naksir ama Jae-hyung. Jadi ya… tolong simpulkan sendiri ya! Oh ya, aku mau keliling… Hyung ikutan enggak?"

Yunho hanya memberikan gesture menolak karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya menemukan sosok yang dia kenal (bingo!) dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Minho.

"Minho-yah!"

"Oh… Yunho-hyung! Kesini ama siapa?" ucap Minho sambil celinguk sana sini dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa dikaitkan dengan si yunho. Yunho pun melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Changmin yang sedang memesan ttopokki di seberang jalan.

Ah, biarlah.

Toh si curut itu bisa pergi sendiri.

"Sendiri. Sebenarnya sama temen tapi terpisah-"

"Minho-oppa!"

Dan muncullah sesosok gadis imut yang bergelayut manja di lengan Minho. Sontak Minho menoleh dan Yunho memberikan senyuman mencurigakan.

"Pacar?" Tanya yunho. Minho menggeleng.

"Ani. Adikku. Kenalkan ini Sulli.."

Dan Sulli pun memandang ke arah Yunho dengan aura yang sulit diartikan. Yunho hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepala Sulli dengan afeksi antara kakak beradik yang diartikan berbeda oleh pihak lain yang menatap dari seberang jalan.

"Yunho-hyung!"

Tiba-tiba saja si Umin sudah berada di sebelahnya dan sedikit mendekat di wilayah personalnya. Mata Sulli memperhatikan tangan Changmin yang sedikit menggenggam ujung kemeja Yunho tanpa Yunho sadari.

 _Aigooo…. Kyeoptaaa! ._

Pandangan Sulli pun beralih pada Changmin yang imutnya bak anak kucing yang selalu mengikuti induknya. Oohh…. Dia rasa dia lebih memilih melihat dari jauh saja pasangan ini daripada memikirkan strategi untuk meraih Yunho. Lagian pasangan yang begini pasti bikin diabetes akut.

Sulli yang melihat Yunho dan Changmin dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga membuat Changmin menyadari akan misinya untuk 'menjaga-Yunho-hyung-dari-cewek-cewek-sok-cari-aksi'. Sedangkan 2 orang lainnya masih begitu polos.

Namun respon yang didapatkan Changmin terlalu jauh…

"Ooo… siapa ini, Yunho-oppa?" ucap sulli sambil melirik ke arah Changmin. Yunho yang merasa kalau changmin berubah jadi koala yang sok dekat hanya bisa berjingkat sambil menjauhkan diri. Secara reflek Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan lebih beralih pada Sulli yang kejatuhan banyak bunga-bunga.

"Changmin, imnida…." Ucapnya. Sulli pun menerimanya dengan aura yang makin sumringah.

 _Ooowwhhh… pasangan ini begitu kyeoptaa…._

"Annyeong… changmin-oppa…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sulli melancarkan aksinya berupa niatan untuk memeluk Changmin saking imutnya. Dan Changmin pun segera bersembunyi di belakang Yunho. Bertahun-tahun menjadi adik Jaejoong membuat Changmin hafal mengenai tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan memeluknya.

Dan Sulli makin gemas hingga mereka berpisah.

"Kau suka sama temennya Yunho-hyung?" Tanya Minho was-was. Salahkanlah insiden minum alcohol yang membuatnya curiga kalau Changmin adalah sosok yang tidak bisa dinilai dari sampulnya saja. Namun sulli malah sibuk berimajinasi mengenai bagaimana cara Yunho dan Changmin pacaran. Yang satunya manja… _clingy_ … dan satunya sok _cool_ begitu.

Dan ekspresi Sulli disalah artikan oleh Minho yang sedang dalam mode was-was dan penuh aura horror.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Min? kalau mau jahil ya bisa saja tapi jangan kebangetan.." nasihat Yunho. Changmin hanya cemberut.

"Menyelamatkan Yunho-hyung demi Jae-hyung," ucap Changmin ringan sambil berjalan menghilang di kerumunan orang dengan muka cemberut.

.

.

.

"Oh, bukannya kamu yang main liong tadi ya?"

"Hm?"

Changmin hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya pada Ahjussi yang entah kenapa duduk-duduk di sebelahnya. Nih orang maunya apa sih? Ganggu waktu orang ama makanan aja.

Namun demi segi kesopanan Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Nde…"

"Permainanmu bagus juga tadi."

"Khamsahamida… sebenarnya aku masih pemula, Ahjussi…"

"Oh, begitu.."

Changmin yang berniat untuk membeli makanan lain akhirnya sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan orang tak dikenalnya dan melupakan bahwa ada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang panik mencari dirinya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

See u in the next chap…^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hn

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"Walah Min, Ternyata kamu disini! Dicariin dari tadi ternyata malah ngeborong makanan," ucap Yunho sambil menoel-noel bahu si Umin yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Si Ahjussi malah sibuk menutupi mukanya dengan topi yang dipakainya serta sibuk membenahi jaket berbahan jeans-nya. Matanya melirik ke arah 3 orang yang mencurigakan.

Dan 3 orang itu malah sibuk senyum-senyum di balik stan yang menampilkan lukis sketsa wajah.

Jujur, si Ahjussi malah pengen ngulek-ulek 3 orang itu…

"Min,"

Perhatian si ahjussi kembali menuju ke arah si Changmin yang dia ketahui adalah seorang mahasiswa S1 jurusan biologi. Dirinya sendiri sudah S2 dan pernah penelitian di kelasnya Changmin.

Pernah bilang kalau Changmin gampang lupa dengan wajah orang?

Gesture menyapa pun jadi sia-sia karena dirinya dianggap Ahjussi oleh si Umin.

"Cepetan minta maaf ama yang ngantri dan akhirnya enggak kebagian makan gara-gara kamu!" ujar Yunho. Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Dia memang suka makan banyak tapi kan enggak segitunya juga!

"Yunho Hyung jahat! _Tyrant_!" ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi mewek berat. Jujur, si si Ahjussi pengen sekali memeluk Changmin dan bilang 'cup cup anak Appa yang unyu jangan mewek…'

Tapi kan dia masih tahu yang namanya harga diri bro!

"Udah, ayo cepetan pergi. Udah bayar kan?!"

"Hn."

"Kajja!"

"Ahjussi, aku duluan ya!" ucap Changmin sambil membungkuk ke arah si Ahjussi yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Ketika Changmin sudah berlalu, muncullah 3 orang yang sedari tadi mengendap-endap tidak jelas di balik stan.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk…. Hyung…. Ahjussi… muahahahahha!"

"Diem lu!"

"Seuhyun hyung kan emang udah Ahjussi!"

"Jiyong, sekali lagi kau panggil aku Ahjussi, kusuruh kau bersihin WC."

"Muahahahahha! Seorang rapper terkenal yang baru saja menyelesaikan tesisnya dipanggil Ahjussi oleh salah satu mahasiswa penghuni kelas eksperimennya!" ujar si maknae alias Seungri yang terkenal ember. Seuhyun segera menimpuk kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Deasung hyungg… aku diulek sama TOP hyung…." Rengek Seungri dengan sok imutnya. TOP hanya memutar bola matanya. Seimut-imut maknaenya, masih imut si Umin tadi kalo mewek.

Ups.

"Kelihatannya si Ahjussi merasakan aura kebapakan yang begtiu kuat ketika bersandingan dengan si tiang listrik tadi. Cocok dah, bapak ama anak!" ujar Daesung sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. Jujur, aura di sekitar mereka jadi agak sedikit _dazzling_.

Oh ya?

Apakah ini rasanya pengen menikah dan punya anak?

Tapi dimana dirinya bisa mencari istri yang akhirnya bisa memberikan anak yang serupa dengan Changmin?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu akan hal itu… =,=!

.

.

.

"Min, kau tahu?"

"Apaan?"

"Akhirnya Minnie mau menerima cintaku!"

Changmin yang sedang minum jus segera tersedak ketika mendengar nama Minnie, pasalnya dia dulu pernah dipanggil Minnie oleh orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Minnie yang mana?"

"Si kakak tingkat…"

Hancur sudah hati Changmin ketika mendengar akan hal itu. Namun itu juga salahnya yang tidak segera mengambil langkah untuk mendapatkan teman satu SMA-nya itu.

Namun bukankah sebagai sahabat yang baik dia harus memberikan support hingga si teman bisa move one dulu?

Ini yang salah siapa?

"O-oh…"

"Responmu gimana sih?"

"Chukkae, Kyu-ah…"

"Hey! Gini-gini masih tuaan aku dibandingkan kamu!"

"Cuma beberapa hari doang, kan?" ucap Changmin sambil menatapi rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh kea tap kantin fakultas. Apakah langit memberikan simpati padanya?

"Oh ya, aku dapet pesan nih! Tinggal dulu ya!"

Dan Changmin pun Cuma bisa menghabiskan jus jeruk yang tinggal separuh di depannya. Rasanya benar-benar asam manis (agak kecut) sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya yang buyar.

'Kok gini sih hidupku?'

'Aku mau pulang…'

'Males kuliah…'

'Tidur,,,, di kasur….'

' **Makan** ….'

Dan begitulah isi gumaman hati si Changmin yang barusan patah hati di kantin fakultas dekat gedung biologi.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi~"

TOP hanya memberikan tatapan tajam setajam pisau bedah(?)

"TOP ahjussi mau kemana? Menemui nak Chwang, ya?" goda Taeyang dengan aura cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Chwang?" Tanya TOP dengan nada penuh alarm. Chwang…. _chwang!_

Dan aura bapak-bapak pun muncul… =,=

"Walah Hyung, lain kali sering-seringlah nge sosmed biar tahu apa-apa yang terjadi di dunia ini…" ujar Daesung sok puitis dengan aura mendayu-dayu. Seungri segera berpose bak orang yang tidak kuat akan silaunya cahaya penuh inspirasi dari Daesung.

"Aku sering sosmed an…" ujar TOP datar. Jiyoung segera menepuk-nepuk bahu TOP.

"Maksudku sering-seringlah cari info mengenai berita yang hot gitu… adik yang pernah kau temui waktu melakukan penelitian tesismu itu sebenarnya terkenal seantero anak teknik…"

"Oooo…"

"Kurasa kita sedang berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang protektif banget ya?" ujar Seungri. Taeyang manggut-manggut sambil nahan tawa.

"Makanya…. Banyak orang yang nge-fans ama Changmin mulai ngejuluki Changmin dengan kata 'Chwang'…."

"oo…"

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah agak terganggu mengingat tidak adanya angkutan kota yang lewat dari tadi. Jadilah Seuhyun jalan kaki sambil sibuk menyeimbangkan payung yang dibawanya. Jalanan semakin lama semakin sepi.

Ketika melihat siluet manusia setinggi tiang listrik yang jalan dengan posisi mencurigakan, TOP sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda yang baru saja dipelajarinya di kelas bela diri singkat.

Namun semakin diperhatikan kok kayaknya kenal ya?

Sosok berpayung hitam di depannya (dengan jarak 10 meter) itu terlihat begitu pundung (?) sepundung payung hitam yang digunakannya. Seuhyun baru bisa menyadari siapa orang itu ketika si pemilik payung hitam berhenti, melepaskan payung, duduk bersimpuh dan…

"Huweeee…!"

Buset! Si Umin yang baru saja ditemuinya waktu _car free day_ mewek di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi bersimpuh. Seuhyun melirik ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak adanya saksi mata di alam sekitar(?).

Ketika si Umin berniat untuk berguling-guling tidak jelas, sebuah tangan penyentuh bahunya. Secara reflek Changmin menoleh dan menemukan wajah seseorang yang agak buram akibat air hujan (dan air mata =,=)

"Nugu?"

Seuhyun pengen banget kayang di tempat.

"Hei… kenapa kau disini? Dan nangis segala lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku pengen mewek!"

Walah….

Dan ketika Seuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memayungi Changmin dengan payungnya, changmin tetep saja meneruskan adegan meweknya. Aura protektif pun muncul dan membuat Seuhyun mengusapkan muka Changmin yang tak berbentuk (?) itu dengan sapu tangannya. Changmin masih saja duduk di aspal ketika tangan berlapiskan sapu tangan mengusap kedua pipinya (dan mengelap ingusnya =,=)

"Kajja, kuantar pulang."

"Enggak mau! Bisa pulang sendiri…"

Lah…

Dan ketika pandanganya menjadi cerah, Changmin baru menyadari kalau yang memayunginya adalah orang yang pernah penelitian di kelasnya. Siapa ya namanya?

"Namanya Hyung siapa? Mianhe aku lupa…"

"Kalau kukasih tahu, janji ya mau pulang? Kuantar…"

"Enggak mau…"

Seuhyun menghela napas berat..

.

.

.

"Walah…. Patah hati?" ujar Seuhyun sambil manggut-manggut. Andaikan saja Changmin tahu kalau anak teknik banyak yang naksir dirinya, tentu hidupnya tidak sesengsara begini. Namun Seuhyun tidak berani untuk komen.

"Aku salah apa? Aku enggak jelek-jelek amat kan?" ujar Changmin dengan aura biru-biru _gloomy_. Seuhyun menghela napas panjang.

" _Good looking_ itu relative…"

"Dan jelek itu mutlak! Huweee!"

Dan Changmin kembali mewek dengan Seuhyun yang sibuk membantu dirinya untuk bangun dari posisi bersimpuh. Siapa sih yang bilang Changmin itu jelek? Duh, anak ini….

"Apakah ini yang namanya kualat?!" ratap Changmin sambil mengingat-ingat waktu dirinya yang begitu tidak percaya kalau Yunho itu termasuk ganteng. Apakah ini adalah sebuah karma karena menghina Yunho bak pemain ketoprak? Ya Tuhan…. Tolong bantu si Umin… =,=

Seuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti, lebih baik Tuhan membantu Seuhyun timbang membantu si Umin…

Dan pandangan Changmin yang tiba-tiba teralih ke arah seseorang berpakaian jas hujan yang sibuk membuang sampah membuat Seuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Karena di detik selanjutnya Changmin berlari dan memeluk orang itu.

"Yunho hyung…! Huwe…. Mianhe….!" Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk sosok berjas hujan yang kelabakan karena hoodie miliknya yang menutupi mukanya. Seuhyun dengan tenang melerai dan membukakan hoodie jas hujan yang menutupi penglihatannya. Setelah Yunho sudah mampu memahami keadaan sekitar, akhirnya Changmin kembali memeluknya…

Bau bedak bayi…

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Yunho ketika hidungnya tidak sengaja menghirup aroma leher si Umin. Namun pandangan laser dari Seuhyun pun mengalihkan dunianya(?)

'Kuserahkan dia padamu… dada…'

Setidaknya itulah gesture Seuhyun sebelum dia menghilang ditelan bumi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bingung dengan Changmin mengenai mau diapakan nih anak orang.

"Min… sudah… cup cup.. ada apa kok nangis segala?" ujar Yunho sekenanya. Dia yakin Jae bakalan panik bukan kepalang saat ini.

"Yunho hyung… mianhae sudah menghina hyung kaya pemain ketoprak… mianhae sudah bilang hyung kaya beruang kutub… huweee…"

Yunho malah makin tidak mengerti.

Well, setidaknya dengan secangkir coklat panas dan piyama lama Yunho di tubuhnya akhirnya Changmin mau cerita masalah kehidupan cintanya yang 'ngenes' pada Yunho. Sebagai sosok kakak yang baik, Yunho manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kau kurang cepat, min."

"Tuh kan! Tapi gimana mau bilang kalau dia masih proses move on?"

"…"

"Yunho hyung jelek! Beruang kutub bulukan!"

"Ap- aish! Apa hubungannya aku sama gebetanmu anak fisika itu!"

Changmin hanya manyun sambil menenggak coklat panas buatan Yunho yang ala kadarnya. Keadaan rumah Yunho terlihat sepi mengingat keluarga besarnya sedang berlibur dan Yunho terpaksa tinggal demi skripsinya.

Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering telepon yang mengagetkan keduanya. Yunho segera bangkit dan mengangkat gagang telepon rumahnya.

"Annyeong, Yun!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Changmin ada di rumahku…" ujar Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sibuk geleng-geleng dan tangannya membentuk tanda silang ke arahnya.

"Niatannya minjem payung kesini gara-gara hujan… eh malah merem…" ujar Yunho sekenanya.

"Sudah lama ya meremnya tuh anak?" Tanya Jae penasaran. Yunho menoleh lagi ke arah Changmin yang sibuk menggoyang-goyang cangkir berisi seperempat coklatnya.

"Agak lama… aku tidak bisa membangunkannya."

"Chwang kalo tidur memang kaya koala. Nanti kalau hujannya reda biar kujemput.," ujar Jae. Yunho mengangguk dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Namun hujan terus menerus turun hingga Jae harus merelakan kalau Umin bakalan 'dikembalikan' oleh Yunho esok paginya. Yunho pun dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh Changmin ke tempat tidur di kamar tamu dan beralih menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

'Akhirnya merem juga…' ujarnya dalam hati dengan aura bunga-bunga…

.

.

.

"Hyungg…."

"…."

"Yunho-hyung…"

"…."

Changmin ingin sekali memasukkan boneka tokek untuk menyumpal mulut Yunho yang menganga ketika tidur. Dirinya yang mendatangi Yunho sempat berjingkat ketika melihat 'penampakan' yunho ketika tidur. Ditambah dengan efek kilat yang sejak tadi muncul, muka tidur yunho yang mulutnya terbuka plus mata yang tinggal putihnya doang cukup membuat suasana bak di rumah hantu kelas bisnis(?).

"Hyungg…." Ujar changmin sambil menoel-noel lengan atas yunho. Namun tetap saja tidak ada respon yang berarti.

Dan Changmin pun membekap wajah Yunho dengan selimut tebalnya. Seketika Yunho terbangun dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Didapatilah rolade ala Umin yang duduk di lantai sambil sibuk memainkan jarinya.

"Ada apa, Min? Mau ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin segera melemparkan boneka bambi yang duduk manis di sebelahnya ke arah Yunho. Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya kelabakan.

"Mintak obat…"

"?"

"Hyung punya paracetamol?"

Mata Yunho memicing ke arah Changmin yang cemberut. Lalu tangannya melayang ke arah dahi Changmin dan akhirnya menemukan inti dari permasalahan.

"Kau demam, Min!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Iya…Yunho-hyungg…." Ujar Changmin sambil memasang wajah sinis. Namun tiba-tiba dirinya diangkat ke udara dan bertemu dengan empuknya ranjang king size dengan posisi muka duluan. Di sebelahnya terlihat Yunho yang sibuk dengan kotak obat.

"Kau alergi apa?"

"Hyung punya paracetamol?"

"Hm…"

Changmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk ikut-ikutan nimbrung dan mengecek kandungan obat-obatan sachet yang tertera disana. Namun tidak satupun yang mencantumkan kandungan paracematol. Jujur, Changmin agak kesal.

Hingga tiba-tiba matanya beralih pada botol sirup yang terlihat mencurigakan. Dan benar saja, isinya ada paracetamolnya.

"Aku minum ini saja, Hyung."

Mata Yunho membulat.

"Itu obat penurun demam buat anak 10 tahunan, Min!"

"Daripada yang begituan! Ini ada kandungan paracetamolnya, Hyung!" ujar Changmin yang membuat Yunho sadar kalau Changmin lebih mengerti dibandingkan dirinya mengingat jurusan yang diambil Changmin.

"Baiklah, terserah saja…:"

Changmin pun segera teler karena efek samping obat yang seharusnya untuk anak-anak itu. Untuk mengurangi kekhwatiran, Yunho menempelkan kompres kool-aid di dahi Umin dan menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah konyol Changmin yang berduet dengan kompres tempel yang biasanya dipakai anak-anak SD.

Dua jam kemudian, Yunho kembali di toel-toel oleh Changmin. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tepat tidur dan menemukan Changmin dengan posisi yang sama waktu membangunkannya di awal tadi.

"Kenapa Min?"

"Hyung… tolong antar aku ke rumah sakit…."

Yunho langsung sibuk memegang-megang bahu, lengan dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Changmin hanya diam sambil meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku barusan muntah… ini sudah 3 kalinya Hyung… aku mau ke rumah sakit…" rengek Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mungkin itu efek sampingnya kamu demam,Min."

"Perutku sakit…"

"Aku punya obat untuk itu… ayo sekarang ke kamar."

Jujur, Changmin merasa takut mengingat gejala yang dia alami sangatlah berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Apalagi sakitnya kini berpusat di daerah bagian atas pinggul kanannya. Yunho tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Ayok ke rumah sakit… aku takut…"

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya beda Hyung… sama demam biasa… aku tahu tubuhku sendiri, Hyung…"

Yunho hanya bisa mengasumsikan kalau Changmin terlalu parno terhadap penyakitnya. Namun mengingat Changmin lebih tahu keadaan tubuhnya sendiri cukup membuatnya ikut khawatir.

.

.

.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Hn

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

 _Yunho sedang menaiki sang mobil kesayangan ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan tak asing di pemikirannya. Dengan segera dia memperlambat laju mobilnya dan menemukan sosok dengan senyum lebar nan ikhlas sampai giginya kelihatan semuanya dan mata yang memicing sebelah._

 _Sepertinya dia tahu siapa orang ini…_

 _Dan perkiraannya pun benar adanya. Tepat di tempat pindah jalur(?), terlihatlah si Umin yang sibuk melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Dan ketika melihat pak polisi yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di depan si Umin. Suda hjelas adanya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh si curut satu itu._

" _Sini…!" panggil Changmin dengan antusias. Yunho ingin segera tancap gas dan kabur dari sana. Namun yang namanya…._

 _Yunho pun menepi dan menghampiri Changmin yang masih saja melambai dengan hyper-nya. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah dihadapkan oleh pak polisi yang menangani Changmin. Lalu orang itu berdehem dan menghadap ke arah yunho._

" _Maaf Pak, apakah saudara Changmin adalah anak Bapak?"_

.

Jegler!

.

Dan makasih banget buat hantaman kilat yang membangunkan Yunho dari misi _daydreaming_ -nya yang absurb banget (karena ada Changmin disana). Kok bisa-bisanya dia dibilang ayah dari si curut ini.

"Yunho-hyungg…."

"Sshh….. mau minum? Atau gimana?" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap-usap kepala Changmin. Kok rasanya mirip sekali dengan bapak-bapak ya?

Yunho mencoba menelusuri pipi Changmin yang putih bening, Yunho yakin ini adalah efek Changmin yang memang banyak makan terutama makan daging yang banyak mengandung kolagen. Jujur,Yunho yakin kalau banyak para wanita diluar sana yang begitu mendambakan kulit mulus seperti Changmin.

Namun pandangannya beralih ke arah lehernya yang jenjang…

Changmin memang sebuah masterpiece…

Dan Yunho hanya bisa bergumam kalau Tuhan itu maha penyayang dan pemurah karena mau membentuk sosok yang namanya Changmin di muka bumi ini. Lalu ketika dia beralih ke hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya…

Yunho pernah menghina Changmin kalau bibirnya mirip dengan ikan Lou-han. Dan jujur saja Changmin langsung mewek berat yang malah membuat Yunho makin tergelak setelah mengucapkan kalau bibirnya akan lebih mirip dengan teripang ketika sedang mewek. Namun jujur saja,

Apakah Changmin sudah pernah berciuman?

Hush!

Yunho menampol mukanya sendiri. Di depannya ada seorang bocah yang sedang sakit dan kebetulan tidak sedang dalam keadaan 'waras' (Cuma sakit perut biasa saja minta berangkat ke rumah sakit).

Tapi…

Dengan bibir yang menggoda, senyum yang unik dengan _mismatch eyes-_ nya serta kulit yang putih mulus… kaki yang jenjang…

Siapa sih yang tidak mau 'memakan' Changmin?

Changmin membuka matanya dan _doe eyes_ -nya tertumbukan dengan mata musang Yunho. Yunho yang awalnya melamun sambil memuji mahakarya sang pencipta akhirnya berniat untuk menarik tangannya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Changmin dan diletakkan di pipinya. Senyum dengan mata yang memicing sebelah pun muncul.

"Yunho-hyung sejuk…"

Tentu saja pabbo! Kau sendiri malah terbakar oleh demammu itu!

Dengan sebuah inisiatif, Yunho berniat untuk mengambilkan air es dari dalam kulkas. Namun karena Changmin tidak rela kalau sumber sejuk yang menenangkannya pergi akhirnya berusaha agar Yunho tidak bangkit. Dan terjadilah tarik menarik yang berakhir dengan posisi Yunho yang terjatuh (terjun payung tanpa pengaman mungkin?) di atas ranjang.

Sudah bilang kalau Yunho (tidak sengaja) menggencet Changmin?

Dan suara yang dikeluarkan Changmin mirip seperti rusa yang kecekik?

Yunho pun segera menggelinding di samping Changmin dengan maksud melakukan roll satu lagi agar bisa menggelinding jatuh dari ranjang. Namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Changmin hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

 _Freeze…._

Itulah yang Yunho rasakan. Namun Changmin hanya terpejam sambil menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Lalu tiba-tiba saja menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya di dada Yunho persis seperti bayi yang tidak mau lepas dari sang ibu.

"Yunho-Hyung hangat…."

Sudah bilang kalau jantung Yunho berdebar-debar ketika aroma bedak bayi menguar begitu saja?

"Pasti karena kebanyakan lemak…"

Oh, lupakan…

"Hyung mau hibernasi,ya?"

Oh, sudahlah…

"Enggak, aku mau dormansi…" ujar Yunho. Changmin dengan mata yang sayu mendongak dan Tuhan tolong si Yunho untuk tidak memakan Changmin sekarang juga.

Namanya juga hasrat.

"O-oh… emangnya Yunho-hyung biji buah apa? Kok makek dormansi segala?"

"…"

"Aaa…. Pasti biji semangka…" ujar Changmin sambil kembali menyerukkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Sungguh, ini sangatlah tidak etis. Jika sampai ketahuan bisa-bisa rumah Yunho digrebek massa.

Tapi entah kenapa Changmin terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan dengan polosnya kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya untuk melawan demam dan sakit yang dia rasakan. Perlahan Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin yang agak basah karena keringat. Kelihatannya Changmin butuh ganti…

"Eh, kurasa Yunho-hyung itu bukan semangka. Eh, Yunho-hyung…"

"?"

"Pohon bonsai itu punya biji enggak?"

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa agak tersinggung….

.

.

.

"Iya Jae, tadi malam Changmin demam. Namun sekarang sudah baikan," ujar Yunho sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan bubur di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang telepon yang dilekatkan di telinga kirinya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Changmin yang sibuk meremas-remas ujung kaos milik Yunho.

"Oh, begitu. Nanti akan kujemput.."

"Ya, yang cepat ya. Aku takut adikmu yang satu ini bakalan menghabiskan stok makananku!" ujar Yunho sambil menutup sambungan telepon dengan si Jaejoong. Bayangkan saja, dua jam yang lalu Changmin minta dibuatkan teh karena perutnya masih sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba saja minta dibuatkan oatmeal yang memang tersisa satu porsi.

Dan sekarang minta dibuatkan makanan yang hangat karena perutnya kembali sakit. Jujur, itu sakit perut apa lapar?

Namun Yunho tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah berurusan dengan _aegyo_ Changmin yang sukses membuatnya setengah mati menahan perasaan ingin meleleh dan jadi genangan di lantai.

"Yunho-hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Jae-hyung nelpon ya?"

"Ne."

"Kok aku enggak dikasih kesempatan?" ujar Changmin dengan bibir yang monyong 5 senti. Yunho mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh melihat Changmin yang sudah seperti anak kucing dibuang.

"Nanti kan Jaejoong bakalan dateng. Sudah diem dulu! Ini mau kubuatkan bubur!"

"Yunho-hyung jelek! Kriteria suami bukan idaman!"

"Apaan lagi sih!"

"Masak tadi malem _oatmeal_ -nya enggak ada rasanya! Terus teh-nya pahit banget!" ujar Changmin bak anak-anak yang permintaannya tidak bisa dituruti.

"Lah, maumu yang bagaimana? Kau itu sedang sakit, Min! jangan minta yang aneh-aneh."

"Setahuku kalau orang sedang sakit itu makannya yang mewah-mewah…" ujar changmin dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Yunho pun mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Changmin…

Oh iya…

Changmin yang sedang ngambek tiba-tiba saja mendongak ketika sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh dahinya. Dengan kepala yang miring 45 derajat dan muka penuh tanda Tanya, akhirnya Yunho tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengucek-ucek surai Changmin saking gemasnya.

Ah, Jaejoong begitu beruntung…

Dia pun beralih ke arah bubur yang hampir matang. Seingatnya ibunya masih menyimpan daun bawang di dalam lemari pendingin bagian atas.

"Min, bisa minta tolong ambilin daun bawang yang ada di dalam lemari pedingin? Ya, yang atas Min."

Changmin pun segera beranjak dari kursi. Namun setelah beberapa langkah…

 _Nyuuut!_

"Akh!"

Changmin segera memegang perut bagian kanannya dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha menopang tubuhny dengan bantuan bagian atas lemari pendingin. Rasa seperti ditusuk oleh belati pun menyerangnya. Namun ketika Changmin memegang bagian yang sakit dan melihat tangannya, tidak ada luka ataupun darah…

"Min? min?!"

Dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di lantai dengan Yunho yang mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Belum lagi dirinya yang muntah untuk ke-empat kalinya di lantai dapur. Yunho hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sudah sakit, kini akibat perutnya yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan apa yang barusan dimakannya akhirnya perutnya juga terasa kram.

"Hiks, appo…."

"Iya… iya… Hyung tahu… hyung tahu… Min bisa bangun? Bisa jalan?"

Changmin menggeleng.

Dan dengan cepat Yunho berusaha untuk membawa Changmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Guncangan akibat Yunho yang berlari tergesa-gesa membuat Changmin mendesis sakit.

"Ssshhh… iya Min… ya… Hyung akan bawa Min kerumah sakit."

.

.

.

"Dimana Changmin?"

"Masih diperiksa oleh Dokter. Maafkan aku, Jae…"

"Mm, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Changmin. Tadi dia kau beri makan apa kok sampai segitunya?"

"?"

"Kurasa Changmin sakit perut akibat kebanyakan makan. Dia itu seperti ikan mas koki yang akan selalu makan jika dikasih makan…"

Mata Yunho jadi segaris…

Dan ketika mereka diperbolehkan masuk, mereka menemukan Changmin yang tergeletak lemas sambil melambai-lambai tidak jelas ke arah mereka berdua. Jaejoong langsung mencubit pipi Changmin sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk di bagian kaki kanan Changmin dengan sesekali memijat lututnya.

"Jadi, kali ini kau makan apa sampai sebegitunya?"

"Aku enggak makan yang aneh-aneh…"

Dan Jaejoong pun menoleh dan menembakkan tatapan laser mematikan ke arah Yunho. Dan yang ditembaki laser hanya menaikkan kedua tangannya tanda bahwa ia menyerah.

"Dia Cuma makan _oatmeal_ satu mangkok, teh satu gelas, biscuit-"

"Changmin…" ujar Jaejoong dengan aura biru mengerikan. Changmin bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan ngerampok makanan di rumah orang…"

"Jae-hyung jahat! _Tyrant_! kalian berdua cocok sudah, jadian sana! Hiks! Uwe….."

Jaejoong yang memutar bola matanya akhirnya menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan si Umin. Namun sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, seorang dokter datang dan mengajukan sebuah formulir untuk ditandatangani.

Sebentar…

Formulir operasi?

"Karena di dalam perut pasien Changmin harus kosong ketika operasi, maka operasi usus buntu akan dilakukan besok."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

Hn

Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Nyem nyem…."

Changmin hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah beruang kutub yang sibuk makan ayam goreng krispi di sebelahnya. Bibirnya makin manyun ketika Yunho melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan jahil nan minta diulek. Changmin segera melihat ke arah lain dan pura-pura tidak perduli.

"Min."

"HM?!"

"Mau ayam goreng?" ujar Yunho watados sambil mengulurkan paha ayam yang masih hangat. Sebelum Changmin komentar, paha ayam itu sudah kembali pada si empunya.

"Oh iya, kamu harus ngosongin perut dan tidak boleh makan untuk operasi besok," ujar Yunho sambil memakan penuh dengan penghayatan. Pandangan Changmin pun mengarah pada bagian bawah Yunho.

Alias bagian perut.

Changmin dengan aura penasaran malah mencolek-colek pinggang Yunho. Yunho yang sedang makan tersedak dan menampol kepala Changmin. Yang ditampol malah masih sibuk melihat-lihat perut Yunho.

"Hyuunngg…"

Yunho waspada. Biasanya kalau Changmin dalam mode begini kalimatnya pada pedas-pedas dan tanpa merasa dosa sedikitpun.

"Hyung enggak niat diet?" ujar Changmin sambil memberikan gesture ke arah perut Yunho. "Nanti lama-lama belutnya jadi anaconda lhu! Atau mungkin sanca batik?"

Tuh kan bener!

Weleh, jangan salah dulu! Gini-gini Yunho seorang dancer yang sering melakukan latihan fisik. Sampai sekarang dia masih jogging keliling fakultas kok (Yunho tidak tahu kalau areal Changmin jogging malah satu kampus). Dengan Pe-De nya dinaikkan ujung kemejanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa bagian ketat di perutnya itu otot, bukan lemak.

 _Rasain Min! emangnya mentang-mentang anak bio situ sok tahu masalah badan orang!_

Reaksi Changmin malah jauh dari yang diharapkan. Changmin malah sibuk menilai bahkan mencubit salah satu abs milik yunho. Yunho pun mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari cubitan selanjutnya serta menutupi tubuhnya plus memakai tameng tambahan berupa jaket kulitnya yang terselampir dekat kursi. Changmin malah memasang muka bahagia.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Min?!"

"Enggak, Cuma penasaran. Itu abs asli apa palsu…"

"Palsu gundhulmu, Min!"

"Kan Cuma memastikan! Enggak usah makek otot kali!"

"Siapa yang makek otot?!"

"Otot laring dan faring!"

"Tolong gunakan bahasa Nasional, jangan makek bahasa alien!"

"Hyung aja yang kudet bahasa! Makanya Hyung, kalo muter tipi jangan Cuma nonton infotainment melulu! Sekali-kali update kamusnya dong!"

Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan kembali duduk di kursi besuk pasien. Si Jae belum muncul-muncul juga daritadi. Katanya mau makan di kantin dan takut si Umin hilang diculik. Emangnya siapa yang mau nyulik bocah yang berisik plus otaknya seruwet _centrifuge_ kepenuhan isi itu?

Tanpa sadar diperhatikannya si Umin yang maih ngambek.

"Emangnya kamu komen gitu-gitu buat apa? Ho ho ho… pasti kamu ngiri ya? Pengen tips dari Hyung buat bikin abs?" ujar Yunho bak kakak tingkat yang promosi tugas akhir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si adik tingkat. Changmin Cuma menatap sinis. Sini juga punya kok.

Makasih banget buat obat bius dan apalah itu yang membuat perutnya terasa agak mati rasa sehingga Changmin mencoba duduk dan berdiri. Dengan sombongnya dia melepaskan bajunya di depan yunho yang sedang minum jus jeruk.

Seketika jus jeruk yang harusnya masuk ke lambung pun keluar lewat hidung.

Boleh enggak Yunho komentar dalam hati?

Dari luar Changmin terlihat bak pohon toge (?). tapi sekarang dengan keadaan _topless_ bisa terlihat kalau para dewa begitu murah hati untuk memberkati tubuh Changmin yang menurut Yunho adalah tubuh titisan dewa. Kalau gini mah bukan Cuma cewek yang pada kepincut. Cowok lurus aja bisa belok.

Lengannya menonjolkan bisep dan trisep yang pas, perutnya yang rata terlihat sebuah garis vertical yang membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Lalu masih ada beberapa garis yang membagi perutnya menjadi 6 bagian. Tidak semua _rectus abdominis_ bisa terbentuk secara sempurna begitu.

'Glek!'

Tanpa sadar Yunho menelan ludah. Naik ke atas lagi ditemukan ekspresi paling menjengkelkan sedunia. Terlihat Changmin dengan bangganya dan memasang muka menantang. Seketika aura macho dan tubuh yang bikin ngiri itu hilang bak krupuk yang nyemplung kuah soto.

"Hehehehehee…aw! Appo!"

Yunho yang jengkel dengan muka Changmin yang cengengesan pun melemparkan tutup botol jusnya ke pucuk kepala Changmin. Seketika Changmin memungut tutup botol yang menggelinding dan berniat untuk membuangnya ke luar jendela.

Merasa terancam, Yunho segera meraih tutup botol itu dari genggaman Changmin. Namun karena posisi Changmin yang lebih tinggi membuat dirinya kesusahan untuk meraihnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berguling-guling hanya demi tutup botol jus jeruk. Proses guling-guling itu akhirnya terhenti ketika tubuh mereka menabrak dinding.

 _Freeze…_

Jujur, Yunho merasa _déjà vu_ akan keadaan begini. Terutama pada insiden Changmin mewek-mewek plus sakit di rumahnya. Hanya saja sekarang bukan aura imut yang membuatnya…

Dia kan masih 'normal'….

Masih ingat kalau Changmin _topless_?

Dan tak disangka kalau perut yang memiliki _rectus abdominis_ sempurna itu terasa kaku dan keras.

Changmin sendiri malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Hyung…"

"?"

"Awas kalau Hyung bilang aku cantik! Adegannya terlalu mirip sama yang ada di drama yang sering ditonton ama Jae-hyung."

Ini anak minta ditampol kali ya?

"Hm.. pasien.. omo!"

Dua pasang mata pun menoleh ke arah seorang suster yang terkaget ketika melihat sebuah _eyes service_ (?) di depannya. Ketika Yunho berniat untuk bangkit, sang suster malah mengangkat jempolnya.

"Nice! Aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi! Silahkan lanjutkan," ujar sang suster. Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi awkward mereka sedangkan Changmin malah sibuk memakai bajunya.

"Maaf Nona, anda mungkin salah paham.. aduuuuhh kok malah ngilang…" ujar Yunho frustasi. Changmin malah geleng-geleng.

"Hyung enggak kasihan apa?" ujar Changmin watados. Yunho menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Suster-noona tadi kelihatannya mimisan. Lebih baik biarkan dia istirahat 10 menit dulu," ujar Changmin sambil kembali berbaring dan sibuk main game HP. Yunho tepok jidat.

.

.

.

"M-mwo?!"

"Apaan, Min?" ujar Jaejoong sambil ikut melirik halaman web yang dibaca oleh Changmin. Ternyata halaman web itu memuat tentang pemulihan usus buntu.

"Aku enggak mau cuti kuliaaahhhh!" teriak Changmin dengan cemprengnya. Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya dan Yunho bersembunyi di kolong meja. Setelah selesai 'menyanyi seriosa', Jaejoong pun melepaskan kedua tangannya tapi masih dalam keadaan was-was.

"Cuti kuliah apanya?"

"Kan _recovery_ -nya 3 bulan, terus aku masih masuk kuliah 2 bulan. Masa perkuliahan 16 minggu… hyuunnnggg… aku enggak mau absen….. nanti kalau cuti kuliah masak aku harus ngikut sau kelas sama adik tingkat? Huuuwweeee!"

"Ya kan kamu masih bisa menghadiri kuliah setelah ini… enggak perlu nge _bed rest_ juga kali!" ujar Jaejoong sambil memukul bagian belakang kepala Changmin.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Berangkatnya diantar…"

"Walah…. Jae-hyungg… jae-hyung… orang Jae-hyung aja sibuk skripsi nyari dosen pembimbing yang enggak temu-temu malah nawarin mau nganter…" ujar Changmin ngambek. Jae Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Mau kuanter?" ujar Yunho menawarkan. Jujur, makin lama Yunho merasa makin sayang sama si satu ini (tentunya dalam hati soalnya kalau kedengeran sama si satu itu bakalan ruwet jadinya =,=).

"Enggak!"

"Ken-"

"Aku yakin kalau bareng si beruang kutub itu nantinya waktu naik mobil bannya dipaskan sama jalan-jalan yang sulit. Terus kalau ada batu ama krikil dilewatin sekalian!"

"YA!"

"Pasien akan dibawa ke ruangan operasi…." Ujar seorang dokter menengahi. Jae dan Yunho pun segera menyingkir dan melihat ranjang Changmin didorong keluar ruangan menuju ke ruangan operasi. Changmin masih sempat-sempatnya ngebanyol hingga berhadiah geplakan (lagi).

"Itu anak enggak tahu takut ya?" komen Yunho ketika lampu operasi berwarna merah yang menandakan operasi sedang berjalan.

"Padahal di dalam sana perutnya dibuka-buka…" ujar Jae sambil tepok jidat.

"Itu dulu kelakuannya menurun dari siapa sih?" komen Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengikik. Padahal si adek malah 'berjuang' di dalam sana. Changmin memang sejak dulu memang seorang yang _dork_ sehingga dia tidak heran kalau Changmin sering ceplas-ceplos kalimat yang tidak terduga.

"Gitu-gitu kamu suka, 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong bercanda. Namun yang didapatnya adalah Yunho yang membelalakkan mata. Oh….

Jaejoong segera merangkul leher Yunho dengan aura mengintimidasi. Kalau biasanya posisi seperti ini sudah membikin Yunho berbunga-bunga, sekarang dia merasa kalau kilas kehidupannya bermain-main di ingatannya bak orang yang sebentar lagi mendekati ajal.

"Heh… kalau kau berani berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Changmin, kau tahu kan akibatnya?" ujar Jaejoong dengan aura mengintimidasi. Yunho yang otaknya agak lemot dalam memproses akhirnya sadar akan maksud Jaejoong dan seketika berdiri.

"HE?!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

See you in the next chapter….


End file.
